Histoire de Fantôme Géorgien
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: Crossover Dir en Grey - Poppy Z. Brite. Le vieux sud américain. Un souvenir échappé à la mort - un prédateur nourri de musique, de haine et de vaudou. Sa victime et son double, réunis pour quel but ?
1. Child of Vodoo Rock

___**

* * *

**_

**Base :** ___Dir en Grey, et l'univers des Ames Perdues de Poppy Z. Brite. _

_**Genre :**_ _Fantastique. _

_**Rating :** T ? _

_**Disclaimer :** Les membres de Dir en Grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, et je ne me fais de blé sur aucun d'entre eux - ce qui est fort dommage, avec toutes les jolies paires de chausures qui me font de l'oeil ces deniers temps. _

_**B.O. du chapitre : **The Spy (The Doors)_

* * *

_Peut-être ma dernière fanfiction inspirée de Dir en Grey... Très dfférente des précédentes - par le sujet comme par le style - elle peut très certainement être lue par qui n'a jamais entendu parler du groupe. Voire de Poppy Z. Brite et des personnages d'Ames Perdues, même si ceux-là risquent d'y perdre un peu..._

_Née d'une inspiration commune avec Farfadine, qui crée sa propre version de l'affaire - en négatif, si l'on peut dire._

* * *

**Histoire de fantôme géorgien**

**Chapitre 1**

**_Child of Vodoo Rock_**

C'était un vendredi soir que tout avait commencé.

Un vendredi de septembre, alourdi encore par la chaleur poisseuse de la fin de l'été – cet été du sud, aussi suffocant que celui de leur pays, et semblant s'étaler à l'infini, comme incapable de trouver son propre terme. Un poids immédiat qui s'était abattu sur eux au sortir de l'avion, quelque chose de presque physique, brutal et insidieux à la fois. Le temps de traverser une centaine de mètres de macadam fumant, leurs tee-shirts s'étaient déjà plaqués à leur corps, inondés d'une sueur que la climatisation approximative du van dans lequel ils s'étaient ensuite entassés ne suffirait jamais à étancher.

La bagnole en question avait déjà dû transbahuter un sacré paquet de gens sur un sacré paquet de kilomètres, depuis un bon paquet d'années, avant de venir les chercher sur ce tarmac brûlant de l'aéroport d'Atlanta. C'était écrit dans chaque rayure grignotée de rouille, chaque bosselure de la carrosserie beige sale, dans le cuir usé, craquelé, des deux banquettes arrière. Et dès qu'ils l'avaient vue, ils avaient deviné que toute l'organisation de cette dernière étape sur le sol américain serait à son image. Du « on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, désolé du peu mais vous avez qu'à faire avec », à des années-lumière de ce à quoi ils avaient été habitués chez eux, en Asie, et même de ce que leur avaient offert les états du Nord et la Californie, pendant tout le mois passé.

A vrai dire, ils s'en doutaient plus qu'un peu, lorsqu'ils avaient accepté de participer à ce festival au fin fond de la Géorgie – un festival sans doute relativement informel, mais incontournable pour tous les fans de rock dans le sud-est des Etats Unis, une opportunité fabuleuse de s'y faire mieux connaître… c'était à peu près ainsi que leur manager avait présenté les choses, avant d'évoquer la possibilité d'un tournage du côté de Savannah, et ils s'étaient rendus à ses arguments sans trop de réticences malgré les pinailleries inévitables des uns et des autres – de certains bien plus que d'autres.

On ne refuse pas l'Amérique lorsqu'elle vous ouvre les bras, même s'il faut descendre quelques marches du piédestal de la gloire pour pouvoir y entrer. Et au fond, ils n'étaient pas mécontents de pouvoir prolonger un peu plus longtemps ce séjour tant attendu, d'avoir l'occasion de côtoyer d'autres musiciens du coin – ou d'ailleurs – de s'introduire d'un peu plus près dans ce monde trop fantasmé pour être connu.

Tant pis si les conditions matérielles n'étaient pas optimales : après tout, le manque de confort, l'informel eux-mêmes faisaient partie du charme, de l'_exotisme_…

Au moins, il ne présentait aucune réticence à rouler, ce van – et c'était somme toute le principal qu'on attendait de lui. Entassés à l'intérieur, ils redevenaient bien moins « le plus grand groupe de rock japonais du moment » qu'une simple bande de musiciens en tournée. Déstabilisant, certes – un peu – mais aussi et surtout stimulant. En dehors de toute considération climatique, on aurait même pu dire que ça avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant.

Une fois sortis des faubourgs de la ville, il leur restait encore un peu plus d'une soixantaine de miles à parcourir jusqu'au bled où s'était installé le festival. L'autoroute déroulait son ruban rectiligne et monotone entre des masses informes de végétation noyée de kudzu, des champs vallonnés, parfois à l'abandon, et de vagues baraquements de planches plus ou moins délabrés, qui servaient ou avaient servi à abriter on ne savait trop quoi. Du vert à perte de vue, foisonnant, envahissant, sous la lumière ambrée du soleil en fin de course que dissimulaient déjà à leurs yeux les frondaisons des arbres. Des cannettes de Coca et de Bud' étaient à leur salvatrice disposition dans une glacière électrique posée sur la banquette avant, entre Kyo et Kaoru ; ils avaient fini par se résoudre à ouvrir les fenêtres, et le vent qui venait inlassablement leur rabattre les cheveux dans les yeux était chargé d'un parfum sucré saupoudré de poussière. Trop tiède pour ne pas sembler presque lascif en dépit de la vitesse.

Shinya y abandonnait son visage, les yeux fixés sur le paysage défilant, l'épaule envahie par le poids de Toshiya qui y avait piqué du nez à intervalles réguliers pendant la première demi-heure, avant de s'y endormir pour de bon. Die fredonnait entre ses dents de vieilles chansons dont il avalait la moitié des paroles, en gratouillant dans l'air sur la guitare qu'il n'avait pas eu la place de prendre avec lui, et Kaoru lisait des papiers quelconques, sourcils froncés avec agacement devant leur fâcheuse tendance à vouloir s'envoler.

Au bout de la troisième feuille rapatriée de l'arrière par leur batteur, Kyo avait fini par faire remarquer qu'il serait plus judicieux de les coincer sous la glacière en attendant de se racheter une paire de bras supplémentaire, ce à quoi le guitariste avait répliqué que ça pourrait donner lieu à des expérimentations intéressantes sur sa dernière Ganesa, puis le silence était retombé – au moins celui des mots.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait en réserve l'énergie nécessaire pour entamer une quelconque conversation, que le bruit des fenêtres ouvertes aurait de toute manière rendue à peu près inintelligible, et le chanteur, lui, préférait concentrer son attention sur l'extérieur, par un réflexe hérité de toujours.

Tâter le pays, l'atmosphère si particulière de cette contrée inconnue.

C'était une attitude qui ne nécessitait aucun effort – il suffisait juste de se laisser aller, les sensations venaient d'elles-mêmes. Elles ne demandaient que ça. Leur fermer son esprit était pour lui infiniment plus difficile, un travail de volonté qu'il n'avait jamais pleinement réussi à maîtriser, même s'il s'avérait parfois indispensable. D'une nécessité plus que vitale.

La souffrance est une chose qui laisse des traces indélébiles, et son seul souvenir peut suffire à rendre fou…

Comme tous les autres, peut-être plus que beaucoup, cet endroit-là en recelait, de la souffrance – la somme de mille blessures individuelles, diffuses, parfois à demi effacées par le temps. Rien d'insurmontable, mais comme un arrière-goût d'amertume, un parfum de rêves brisés, enfouis sous la couche inexorable des jours, de l'habitude, de la fatalité, presque réduits à la poussière mais toujours présents, malgré tout. Plus fragiles que le cristal et plus tenaces que le kudzu, cette plante presque monstrueuse qui envahit tout de son étreinte et résiste à toutes les exterminations, mais capable de tant offrir à qui sait la maîtriser.

Par endroits aussi, la sensation se faisait plus violente, la brisure d'une chair ou d'un esprit que la vitesse ne laissait pas le temps d'identifier et qui disparaissait presque aussitôt.

C'était frappant de réaliser combien ce pays renfermait de murmures, de traces de vie à demi dissimulées au premier regard, jusque dans les lieux qui ressemblaient le plus à un impénétrable désert de végétation luxuriante. L'atmosphère, ici, était étrange, vraiment. Bien plus que dans les autres pays qu'il avait jusqu'alors traversés.

Ce climat humide et lourd, somme toute assez semblable à celui du Japon en période estivale, aurait pu sembler réconfortant s'il n'avait pas distillé en Kyo une toute autre sensation. Il y avait ici quelque chose de plus malsain et de plus sensuel, de plus sauvage et de plus _périmé_. Les souvenirs s'enracinaient infiniment moins profond dans le terreau des siècles, mais n'en paraissaient que plus rapidement vieillis. Comme si en à peine plus de deux cent ans, le temps avait cherché à rattraper des millénaires. Comme si l'esprit des choses se faisait lui aussi ronger par l'humidité, bouffer par cette marée verte inexorable, et se défendait en hurlant un peu plus fort qu'ailleurs, pour surmonter l'étouffement.

Il parlait de la langueur des jours, de l'ennui informe et paresseux, de peines infinies, de sueur, de mort, d'ivresses et de musique. Il laissait percevoir des monstruosités déchirantes et des prières affamées, des résignations pitoyables et des luttes sans répit.

Et il était tendu par le langage souterrain de la magie – une magie obscure, au nom trompeur, hybride, puissante et dangereuse, recréée de toutes pièces sur les débris des croyances de deux mondes opposés. Même infime, sa trace était partout, imprégnait chaque fibre de l'âme de ce pays.

C'était elle qui l'avait alerté. Sa concentration soudaine, infiniment plus épaisse et plus noire qu'auparavant. Comme une tache de pétrole sur le paysage qu'explorait son esprit.

Il avait immédiatement compris qu'il devait se fermer à elle, la repousser de toutes ses forces.

Mais justement, il n'en avait pas assez, de force. Ce long mois de tournée l'avait trop épuisé pour qu'il soit encore capable de lutter comme il l'aurait voulu. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement qu'elle était trop puissante pour lui. Peut-être n'aurait-il rien pu faire, de toute façon…

Ils avaient quitté l'autoroute depuis quelques minutes déjà ; le van avait longé des champs immenses plantés d'arbres solitaires et de quelques éoliennes archaïques, les vastes bâtiments tout de bric et de broc d'une ferme à peine plus moderne, dans l'encadrement de chênes séculaires drapés de mousse espagnole. L'atmosphère s'était faite un peu plus humide encore, alors que le soleil mourant diaprait d'orange doré l'horizon devant eux. Il devait y avoir de l'eau, par ici, une quelconque rivière étalant son cours en marécages invisibles, dont l'arrière-goût putrescent se devinait sous la douceur entêtante des fleurs de la vigne sauvage.

La route avait traversé un pont, et il l'avait _sentie_. Une menace diffuse, se précisant d'instant en instant. Instinctivement, il avait essayé de barricader son esprit, mais la _chose_ était trop forte. Elle avait fait voler en éclat ses trop faibles défenses et s'était imposée à lui, brutale et cruelle.

Une prise de possession.

Comme un viol – le viol d'une âme par une âme étrangère chargée d'un océan de haine et de frustration. Une haine universelle, soudain cristallisée contre lui. Déversée en lui.

On eut dit que la _chose_ l'avait sondé, pour immédiatement le reconnaître comme cible idéale et réceptacle de tout ce qu'elle avait amassé de ténèbres.

Et soudain tout était devenu noir. Le noir oppressant, sans repères, du tombeau, de la terre gluante entassée, qui étouffe. Un noir puant et glacial, qui l'avait retenu une éternité.

_Le corps qui se dissout. S'enfonce. Terre dans les yeux. Chair dans la terre. Choses, blanc informe, grouillant, gavées de la chair retournant à la terre. Noir. Noir absolu._

_Un déchirement, brutal. Un envol._

_Incendie. _

_Souvenir, raison de tout._

_Flammes en tourbillon, étincelles éclatées. Corps désarticulés, dansant. Rythme fou, hypnotique. Rythme des corps. Rythme des flammes. Des reflets, cuivre brûlant sur la peau nue, noire comme le monde._

"_Cuz' fire is life… I'm the fire._

_Deep down here, I keep the fire in me_

_Cuz' I'm the Child..."_

_Un écho, l'écho d'une chanson, loin, très loin. Et l'obscurité, à nouveau. Différente. Sans limites. Obscurité du monde._

_« That Child. »_

_Sentir tout, sans rien éprouver. Rien que le manque de tout. Manque du monde. Manque au monde…_

_« And I can't go back.__"_

_Haine de ce monde qui continue de tourner. Comme si de rien n'était. Pour n'avoir rien été pour lui. _

La chose relâcha son esprit aussi brutalement qu'elle y avait déversé sa mitraille d'images et de sensations anarchiques. Kyo reprit conscience en sentant une main le secouer sans ménagement. Une voix familière, tout près de lui, qui l'appelait.

Kaoru…

Le visage du guitariste était penché sur lui, l'inquiétude clairement marquée au fond des yeux noirs. Et la vague de nausée était née, aussi irrépressible et violente que ce qui venait de le quitter.

Son ami avait dû comprendre, car il se pencha pour dire quelque chose au conducteur, et le van avait à peine eu le temps de s'arrêter que Kyo était déjà dehors, régurgitant en spasmes douloureux le maigre contenu de son estomac sur le bord de la route.

Il se serait sans doute écroulé ici même, le corps et l'esprit vidés de toutes forces, sans la présence d'esprit de Shinya qui s'était précipité à sa suite pour le soutenir, le retenir de ses bras minces et nerveux, glissés sous ses épaules, enroulés autour de sa taille. L'étreinte du jeune batteur était comme un point d'ancrage à la réalité, à la matérialité tangible du monde, et il s'y était abandonné quelques instants de plus qu'il n'en aurait eu réellement besoin pour récupérer la maîtrise de lui-même. Mais il avait soigneusement évité son regard – leurs regards à eux tous, concentrés sur lui. Même celui de Kaoru.

Surtout celui de Kaoru.

Les autres avaient mis l'incident sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée, de la tension nerveuse, mais le guitariste était le seul à _savoir_. Le seul en qui il avait eu assez confiance, un jour, pour parler de cette étrange capacité qu'il possédait à ressentir les émotions, les souvenirs cachés, l'essence même des êtres et des choses – vivantes ou mortes.

Kaoru savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce que cela représentait. A quel point cela pouvait parfois être douloureux, physiquement et mentalement épuisant.

Et surtout ce que Kyo lui-même ne comprenait qu'à peine – à quel point cette fois-ci avait été différente de toutes les autres. Infiniment plus éprouvante que toutes les autres.

Au fond de lui-même, le chanteur avait déjà compris qu'elle n'était qu'un commencement.

Ils n'étaient plus guère qu'à un ou deux miles de leur destination, et la _chose_ était toujours là, tapie quelque part, pas bien loin – dans un endroit dont émanait un arrière-goût obsédant de mort – prête à s'insinuer à nouveau au plus profond de lui, dès qu'il lui en prendrait la fantaisie, l'envie ou le besoin.

Un vendredi de septembre sur une route poussiéreuse, dans la lumière cuivrée de la fin du jour et le parfum entêtant du kudzu – le début de toute l'histoire.

* * *

_Aimé, pas aimé ? Des commentaires ? Des menaces ? Des questions ? Des corrections ? Toute review est toujours la bienvenue !_


	2. No choice

_**Base : **__Dir en Grey et l'univers des __Ames Perdues__ de Poppy Z. Brite. Plus une inspiration Jimi Hendrix très prononcée pour mon personnage central… _

_**Genre :**_ _Fantastique. _

_**Rating :**__ T ? _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les membres de Dir en Grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes – et ce que j'en fais ici n'appartient qu'à mon imagination. Et Vodoo Chile est évidemment à Jimi Hendrix._

_**B.O. du chapitre :**__ Vodoo Chile, donc. Ainsi que, pour l'ambiance surtout, Black Mambo (Madrugada)._ _Même si deux chansons aussi longues font sans doute beaucoup pour un chapitre aussi court !_

* * *

**Histoire de fantôme géorgien**

**Chapitre 2**

**_No choice_**

La deuxième fois fut différente. Moins violente sans doute, mais bien plus insidieuse, et tout aussi amère.

Bien que loin du luxe auquel ils étaient habitués, leur hôtel s'était avéré nettement plus confortable que ne laissaient présager leurs premières impressions. Un bâtiment crépi de rose pâle, cerclé de colonnades de bois blanc, dans un écrin de pelouses verdoyantes et de massifs luxuriants, à la lisière d'une petite bourgade aux rues animées d'un va-et-vient constant par la foule des festivaliers – musiciens, techniciens et spectateurs mélangés dans une confusion de sons et d'odeurs (éclats de voix, rires, musiques, tabac, bière éventée, viande grillée, friture, poussière…) qui avait renforcé la sourde migraine pulsant aux tempes de Kyo depuis l'intrusion de la _chose_.

Ce soir-là, le jeune homme refusa de quitter la chambre dans laquelle il s'était enfermé dès leur arrivée, se contentant d'y faire monter un repas léger auquel il toucha à peine, alors que les autres ressortaient en ville pour dîner et boire quelques verres, rencontrer du monde.

Lui n'avait envie de voir personne.

Il avait juste envie de dormir.

Il prit une douche glacée, avala un somnifère accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau, s'enroula dans un peignoir pour griller une ou deux cigarettes en noircissant quelques pages du carnet qui l'accompagnait en tous lieux, puis se glissa entre les draps délicieusement frais et sombra presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Cette deuxième fois, la vision avait commencé comme un rêve – elle aurait pu en être un s'il n'avait su instinctivement, dès le premier instant, que c'était là le fruit d'un autre esprit que le sien, introduit de force dans sa tête.

Une foule compacte et mouvante, et un homme sur une scène. Un homme à la peau couleur de pain brûlé et aux joues acérées, auréolé d'un nuage de cheveux sombres, bouffant l'espace et l'attention comme un nouveau Messie. Un homme drapé de soie orange bariolée, dont la voix incompréhensible se perdait derrière les accords hypnotiques d'une guitare martyrisée, mais les paroles vibraient en lui, d'une limpidité rageuse, presque désespérée.

_Well I stand up next to a mountain_

_And I chop it down with the edge of my hand_

_Well, I prick up all the pieces and make an island_

_Might even raise a little sand_

_Yeah_

_Cause I'm a vodoo child_

Les mots coulaient dans son cerveau comme un métal porté à fusion, emportant des lambeaux de chair avec eux, car ces mots _étaient lui_. C'est lui qui aurait pu les prononcer, les arracher à sa gorge sur cette scène, leur donner vie sur les gémissements psycho sexuels de _sa_ guitare sous le regard de ces milliers de gens.

L'envie et la frustration étaient cette rage, et soudain l'instrument prenait feu entre les mains de l'homme, mais ses doigts s'acharnaient à voler sur les cordes, la musique continuait alors même que la soie orange s'embrasait, que sa silhouette entière disparaissait sous les flammes.

_Lord knows I'm a voodoo child baby..._

La musique continuait mais se modifiait imperceptiblement, se fondait dans une autre, d'une ardeur plus lancinante encore, d'une puissance tout aussi magnétique mais incommensurablement plus sombre.

_Cuz' fire is life…_

Un air aux relents de déjà entendu, étrangement familier, résonnant en sourdine derrière l'incendie qui avait tout envahi.

Qui l'avait happé à son tour.

Les flammes… plus hautes, plus violentes que jamais, et les corps indistincts qui se mouvaient entre elles en une transe sans fin, et son corps à lui qui dansait, dansait encore, comme mû par une volonté propre, puis s'effondrait au milieu du brasier, mais il n'y avait plus de fatigue, plus de douleur, il ne ressentait rien. Un rien atroce. Il implorait la morsure du feu dans ses nerfs, mais sa chair se contentait de se carboniser lentement, sans souffrance, comme un corps étranger… une substance noire et dure comme la pierre, qui n'avait plus d'humain que la forme… qui ne lui appartenait plus et disparaissait peu à peu dans les ténèbres et le silence…

Kyo se réveilla avec la sensation de tomber du haut d'une falaise. En sueur, la tête confuse et le corps tremblant, une nouvelle vague de nausée au bord des lèvres. Le drap trempé, entortillé autour de ses jambes, le fit trébucher alors qu'il se précipitait hors de son lit, et il dut lutter un moment avant de réussir à s'en défaire pour gagner d'un pas chancelant la fenêtre – lutter encore pour faire céder celle-ci avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur l'étroit balcon qui la prolongeait.

L'air nocturne, d'une douceur onctueuse, recelait une infime parcelle de fraîcheur humide – un parfum d'espace, d'herbe et de sève ranimées par la rosée – à laquelle il se raccrocha de tout son être, l'inspirant par à-coups compulsifs, désordonnés, jusqu'à la fondre en sa chair – jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs cessent de vibrer comme la corde d'un arc brutalement détendu et que la sueur finisse par sécher sur ses tempes et dans le creux de son dos.

Au bout d'un long, long moment, ce furent les courbatures dans ses jambes inconfortablement repliées qui le rappelèrent peu à peu à la réalité matérielle de sa situation, et il se redressa lentement, prenant appui sur la rambarde de bois à laquelle il resta ensuite accoudé. La nuit devait toucher à sa fin, à en juger par le calme quasi absolu qui régnait aux alentours – un silence moins troublé que renforcé par les cris et coassements monotones d'innombrables bestioles dissimulées dans l'ombre, au cœur des fourrés, dans la jungle de végétation invisible, au-delà des pelouses de l'hôtel. Par quelques échos lointains de voix avinées, aussitôt évanouis. La fête était terminée, là-bas, en ville, et les ténèbres étaient celles, impénétrables, qui précèdent le lever du jour…

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit.

Un mouvement léger, un éclat de soie colorée, à quelques mètres de lui, dans l'enchevêtrement des branches de cet arbre immense qui déployait ses frondaisons devant les fenêtres de l'hôtel. Une silhouette arachnéenne dont la substance éthérée, vaguement opalescente, semblait directement nourrie de la faible lumière électrique issue du bâtiment ; un visage comme décoloré mais aux traits toujours aiguisés, aux yeux étroits et aussi brûlants que l'enfer. Habités par le feu inextinguible de la frustration et de la haine…

_Lui._

Il lui vint l'idée étrange et brutale que c'étaient ces yeux qui le maintenaient en vie, et il en arracha les siens par un réflexe presque paniqué. Ils auraient bien pu le bouffer… dévorer son âme.

« Je ne veux pas de toi. Je ne veux pas de ta vie, de ta mort, de ta souffrance. Va-t'en. Fous-moi la paix ! »

Il aurait été incapable de savoir s'il avait juste pensé cette conjuration, dont les accents finals flirtaient avec l'hystérie, ou s'il l'avait hurlée dans la nuit. Mais il entendit, très distinctement – dans ses oreilles ou dans sa tête ? – le rire en réponse. Un rire à des millions d'années-lumière de toute trace de joie. Une jouissance cruelle et amère.

« You have no choice. Tooru Kyo. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose – un quelconque objet dur et lourd à jeter sur ce visage au sourire mauvais, qu'il aurait voulu déchirer de ses ongles. Ce visage inaccessible, sans doute immatériel, que rien ne pouvait plus atteindre… Malgré son absurdité, le geste aurait peut-être atténué sa colère, mais le bois lisse de la balustrade n'offrait rien à arracher. Et la silhouette avait déjà disparu, le laissant seul face à l'obscurité pâlissante du parc. Seul avec cette certitude terrifiante de ne jamais l'être réellement, cette évidence enrageante d'être pris au piège.

Seul avec ce besoin de détruire quelque chose, de faire mal.

D'avoir une chair à blesser.

* * *

_Très court, j'avais bien dit. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de donner votre avis :)_


	3. Deux yeux couleur de rêve et de nuage

_**Base : **__Dir en Grey et l'univers des __Ames Perdues__ de Poppy Z. Brite. Plus une inspiration Jimi Hendrix très prononcée pour mon personnage central… _

_**Genre :**_ _Fantastique. _

_**Rating :**__ T ? _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les membres de Dir en Grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes – et ce que j'en fais ici n'appartient qu'à mon imagination. _

_**B.O. du chapitre **_**: **_Dir en Grey – Obscure._

* * *

**Histoire de fantôme géorgien**

**Chapitre 3**

_**Deux yeux couleur de rêve et de nuage**_

**_

* * *

_**

La troisième fois aurait pu être la plus désastreuse.

La fin de la nuit avait été interminable, mais les préparatifs du concert, bien plus que la venue du jour, avaient peu à peu dissipé son malaise – l'avaient au moins relégué dans un coin reculé, secondaire, de sa conscience.

Devant lui, à ses pieds, la foule enflait, tournoyait et refluait en un mouvement infini, brutal et lancinant, telle une immense marée brûlante écrasée par l'azur implacable du ciel trop limpide.

Epuisée sans doute mais l'oubliant volontiers pour se perdre dans la musique.

Ils y avaient entraperçu plusieurs tee-shirts à leur nom, dans les premiers rangs, et jusqu'à une banderole de drap froissé proclamant au feutre rouge et noir, entre le drapeau japonais et le Dixie Flag, un tonitruant « Welcome in Georgia, Dir en Grey, we LOVE you » ; mais Kyo n'avait pas réellement besoin de ça pour sentir la présence rassurante de ces fans, plus nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pour sentir leur attente, de la simple joie d'être là à l'excitation la plus fiévreuse. S'il l'avait seulement voulu, il aurait pu aller au-delà de la vague sensation et toucher leur esprit, en effleurer certains ou se plonger dans d'autres – qui l'appelaient déjà et se seraient ouverts à lui, aussi offerts qu'une bouche fragile sous la morsure d'un baiser.

Il ne s'y risquait plus depuis longtemps. C'était une nourriture oppressante que ces âmes adolescentes, et il avait déjà trop à faire avec ses propres ombres pour inviter les leurs.

Et en ce lieu, surtout, avec ce qui rôdait autour de lui, il ne s'y serait jamais risqué.

Alors il avait fait comme eux tous. Il s'était laissé aller au rythme, à la trame tortueuse des notes sur laquelle il brodait ses mots d'une aiguille imprévisible et ravageuse. La tension n'avait pas totalement disparu, mais la volonté de ses nerfs avait fini par s'effacer derrière celle de ses tripes, derrière cette partie de lui-même qu'il avait appris à donner en spectacle pour parvenir à la maîtriser. Qui ne prenait toute son ampleur que lorsque le public était assez chaud pour lui insuffler la vie.

Et il l'était, ce jour-là, ou du moins il le devenait avec une bonne volonté foudroyante.

Il en était presque venu à totalement oublier la _chose _– l'étranger, l'intrus, réduit à la consistance d'un filament de cauchemar, que les sons et les couleurs du grand jour entraînent vers le néant dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Le soleil brûlait le monde et le monde était à ses pieds, et il n'y avait plus que ça, cette ardeur infinie et la musique, les instruments dont il jouait et se jouait – les notes, son corps, ses mains, sa voix, ses mots – réglés comme une horloge dansant avec la folie.

Et puis _c_'était revenu. Tout d'un coup, pour mieux le déstabiliser. Juste avant la dernière minute d'Obscure, son grondement s'était étranglé dans sa gorge. Puis avait rejailli en hurlement incontrôlé, brisant la ligne mélodique, indifférent au rythme, à tout ce qui n'était pas cette rage et cette haine viscérales – de _l'autre_ contre lui autant que de lui contre _l'autre_. Juste une présence, plus violemment intrusive encore que la première fois, plus délibérément cruelle – et le soleil devant ses yeux devenait flammes, et le monde brûlait devant lui…

Il les rejeta – les flammes, la _chose_ – de toute la violence qu'il possédait en lui. Qu'elle insufflait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas flancher, là, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas _le _laisser faire.

Il se força à se raccrocher à la musique – il n'avait rien vu du regard inquiet que lui avaient lancé Kaoru et Die, mais leurs notes étaient là, présence lointaine et familière à laquelle il se cramponna pour retrouver les mots et l'accord. Et sa voix repartit. Machinale. Trop tremblante, trop hargneuse, sans doute…

Le public criait. Pour un jeu de scène comme un autre, un peu plus inattendu, mais teinté de la même démence – cette démence qui était _lui_, son personnage…

_Eux._

L'ennemi et lui.

_The abortive thing and you. __Under your red moon, we could be fellow beings..._

Il devait le faire taire, bon sang. Le faire disparaître !

Chanter était devenu une lutte, un combat de chaque instant, pour chaque syllabe et chaque note. Un combat contre cet étranger dans sa tête, qui réclamait le contrôle. Il restait encore cinq chansons, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais aussi longtemps avec _ça_.

_Ça_, qui ne voulait qu'une chose – l'annihiler, lui, sa conscience, son identité même, pour prendre sa place. Sa voix et ses mots.

La fin d'Obscure à elle seule sembla durer une éternité et le laissa à genoux devant la fosse, les mains convulsivement accrochées au micro et le cerveau comme chauffé à blanc. Vide. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un répit, infime, mais il fallait qu'il en profite pour se reprendre – respirer… Les hurlements de la foule s'estompaient, et les guitares entamaient déjà le riff lancinant qui donnerait naissance à Marmalade Chainsaw, et il n'était pas prêt…

D'un instant de panique, la chose profita pour replonger en lui, plus profondément que jamais – le public avait disparu et les flammes dansaient à nouveau, la batterie, loin, très loin, venait de prendre le relais et il sentit son corps se relever, mais ce n'était pas lui qui le mouvait. Lui, ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à la puissance hypnotique des flammes, et son corps était devenu une marionnette, que l'autre manipulait à sa guise et… et _quelque chose d'autre _l'appelait. Quelque chose de bleu et d'aérien qui pouvait apaiser l'angoisse, s'il parvenait à s'y raccrocher…

… deux yeux pâles, au sein de la masse compacte de la foule. Deux yeux couleur de rêve et de nuage, troublés d'une souffrance étrangère.

Deux yeux qui _savaient_. Qui possédaient ce pouvoir. Et qui le délivrèrent de la _chose_, peu à peu, il ne sut trop comment, au prix d'un combat ou d'un pacte, qui l'incluait dans ses termes, auquel il consentit machinalement, sans le connaître, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

Parce que c'était le seul moyen de continuer à chanter, de continuer d'être lui, en cet instant, sur cette scène. Le seul moyen d'éviter le désastre, de sauver le concert.

Et, de même qu'il comprit sceller un engagement, il sut que le soir même, il retrouverait les yeux bleus dans un bar du vieux quartier, là où une affiche annoncerait les Ames Perdues.

* * *

_A suivre... _

_Scène particulièrement difficile à écrire, et dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche exactement._

_Le chapitre prochain sera plus long et moins... ardu._


	4. Mojo Rising

_**Base : **__Dir en Grey et l'univers des __Ames Perdues__ de Poppy Z. Brite. Plus une inspiration Jimi Hendrix très prononcée pour mon personnage central… _

_**Genre :**_ _Fantastique. _

_**Rating :**__ T ? _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les membres de Dir en Grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes – et ce que j'en fais ici n'appartient qu'à mon imagination. _

**_B.O. du chapitre _:** _The Gun Club – Fire Spirit_

* * *

**Histoire de fantôme géorgien**

**Chapitre 4**

_**Mojo Rising**_

* * *

C'était sans doute un des immeubles les plus anciens de la ville.

Un parmi quelques autres, que le temps avait sans doute marqué, patiné, vermoulu, mais dont les atteintes ne se devinaient qu'à peine dans la chiche lumière des réverbères et des néons épisodiques.

Un siècle ou même quelques décennies plus tôt, jusqu'avant la création du festival, cette rue devait être la principale, bordée de vitrines à présent délabrées dont les rideaux reteints de poussière dissimulaient à demi les profondeurs mystérieuses. Comme mortes, mais couvant toujours la vie – une vie étouffée, peuplée d'ombres, d'objets indistincts, de symboles et de promesses tortueuses…

Le quartier était infiniment plus calme que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, et la musique elle-même s'y faisait un peu assourdie, comme avalée par les vieux murs et les profondes vérandas de planches vermoulues. Les basses mal réglées et la batterie nerveuse d'un groupe de punk, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Les accents déchirants d'un saxo, à quelques mètres de là. Un enchevêtrement de guitares et de synthé, sortant du porche devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter. Juste au dessus, suspendues au bout de chaînes en fer, deux lourdes lanternes de verre coloré allumaient des reflets rougeoyants sur la peinture métallisée d'une enseigne de bois.

_Mojo Risin_.

Les lettres pourpres et noires, vaguement psychédéliques, donnaient l'impression de danser lentement dans l'éclairage indirect, et l'ensemble affichait des airs d'antique maison de passe reconvertie dans le death-rock vodouisant.

Deux marches vermoulues, consolidées de vieux parpaings, conduisaient à la véranda aux balustrades tarabiscotées, aux épaisses colonnes de bois sculpté de motifs indistincts. Une mince pancarte avait été clouée à l'un d'entre eux pour annoncer le programme de la soirée

– trois ou quatre groupes au total, dont les flyers se chevauchaient à demi, mais l'attention de Kyo ne fut retenue que par un seul.

Par deux mots calligraphiés d'argent sur fond de ciel nocturne nuageux – _Lost Souls ? – _qui lui évoquèrent immédiatement les deux yeux pâles dont le pouvoir l'avait soutenu ou sauvé, pendant le concert. Et il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que ce nom, dont le point d'interrogation final brisait l'accent tragique pour le teinter d'un mystère bien plus attirant, venait de l'autre homme ; que ce groupe était le sien, et qu'il y jouait semblable rôle que lui-même au sein de Dir en Grey…

D'un geste décidé, il se tourna vers Kaoru et Shinya qui se tenaient derrière lui, observant les lieux avec des sourires intrigués. Le guitariste et le batteur avaient tenu à rester avec lui, posant leur présence à ses côtés comme une évidence non discutable, alors que Die et Toshiya prenaient leurs quartiers dans un pub bondé du centre, en compagnie des membres d'un groupe de hard rock névadain avec lesquels ils avaient sympathisé au cours de la journée. La présence de ses deux amis l'avait vaguement agacé, au début – il n'aimait pas l'inquiétude trop mal dissimulée qu'elle impliquait – mais au fond elle ne le gênait pas réellement.

Au bout de vingt minutes à se laisser traîner de rue en rue, à le voir rejeter avec indifférence chaque pub devant lequel ils passaient, ils ne semblèrent que trop heureux de s'accorder à son choix et, gravissant les marches à sa suite, marmonnèrent tout juste qu'il commençait à faire soif.

Un adolescent assis dans l'ombre de la véranda leva sur leur passage un regard cerné de khôl, puis le détourna aussitôt pour chercher une cigarette dans les poches de son perfecto de cuir peint, bien trop grand pour ses maigres épaules. Là-dessous, la seule lumière, assez faible, venait moins du dehors que de l'encadrement de la porte, voilée par un épais rideau de perles translucides aux mille reflets – bleu nuit, larmes de lune, rose pâle, vert absinthe et rouge sanglant – à travers lequel la musique et un vague brouhaha de conversations venaient se perdre dans la nuit. Alors qu'il l'écartait, Kyo entendit le gamin leur demander du feu et Kaoru s'arrêter pour lui tendre son briquet, échanger avec lui quelques mots dans un anglais poussif, auxquels il ne prêta pas attention.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par les bougies – des dizaines de bougies ancrées dans de vieilles bouteilles de bière ou de vin, dans des photophores de verre ou de métal ouvragé. Leur parfum imprégnait l'atmosphère, entremêlé de relents d'alcool et de sueur, de nuages de tabac, d'un fil ténu d'encens et d'un soupçon tenace de marijuana. Leur cire s'épanouissait lentement sur le bois des tables, leur lueur scintillait sur les cuivres du bar, sur les miroirs encadrés d'or terni qui ornaient les murs latéraux, et dans cet univers de reflets mordorés, la scène balayée de quelques projecteurs bleu violacé semblait un îlot de lumière froide. Un univers étranger et proche à la fois, au cœur duquel une fille fardée de noir et de blanc chantait d'une voix rauque, un peu fausse mais séduisante, accrocheuse, sur une musique batcave sans grande originalité.

_Du déjà entendu… C'est elle qui fait tout l'intérêt du groupe, mais elle mérite mieux que ça –_ songea Kyo fugacement. Plus par réflexe professionnel que par réel intérêt.

Celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. Ni sous les projecteurs, ni parmi les quelques danseurs qui se balançaient en rythme sur le parquet lustré, à la frontière de l'or et de l'améthyste, juste devant l'estrade, ni à aucune des tables rondes éparpillées à travers la salle. Et pourtant, sa présence était là en suspens, comme une attente, une promesse.

Kyo choisit une des dernières tables libres, renfoncée dans un angle et n'offrant que quelques chaises disparates – les profonds fauteuils de cuir ou de velours déchiré avaient été pris d'assaut depuis longtemps – mais bénéficiant d'une vue presque appréciable sur la scène. Ils commandèrent des bières et du Bourbon, allumèrent des cigarettes et se laissèrent aller à l'ambiance du lieu. Lequel, de plus près semblait définitivement sorti du remake rock d'un vieux western avec son antique comptoir rutilant, ses murs lambrissés presque entièrement recouverts de graffitis, d'un enchevêtrement d'autocollants, de posters, de flyers de groupes obscurs ou mythiques, parmi lesquels se distinguait le visage incontournable de Jim Morrisson – et l'escalier branlant qui partait à côté de la scène pour conduire à une galerie de bois plongée dans une quasi obscurité. On se serait attendu à en voir descendre une armée de filles aux lèvres sanglantes, aux lourds chignons piqués de plumes, vêtues de corsets de cuir sur des dentelles d'un autre temps, et cette vision n'était au fond que le reflet imaginaire d'un passé bien réel.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir que l'étage abritait désormais les coulisses, lorsqu'un autre groupe en descendit pour remplacer le premier. Un groupe dont le blues-rock lancinant sur voix rocailleuse à la Janis Joplin, mâtinée d'un accent étrange, était parfait pour laisser l'esprit s'envoler, porté par la musique, battant à son rythme, mais l'oubliant à demi pour suivre son propre cours.

Vers la fin du troisième morceau, Kyo leva instinctivement le regard vers la galerie, et le jeune homme était là, ses cheveux pâles comme une tache de lumière floue dans la pénombre ; ses yeux plongés sur lui, directement dans les siens. Ouverts aux siens. Et aucune méfiance n'était envisageable, devant ces yeux-là ; il les laissa plonger en lui, comme lui plongeait en eux.

* * *

_Si certaines personnes lisent cette histoire, elles ont le droit de se manifester :p _

_Le chapitre 5 est déjà prêt, et ne tardera pas..._


	5. Ghost

_**Base : **__Dir en Grey et l'univers des __Ames Perdues__ de Poppy Z. Brite. Plus une inspiration Jimi Hendrix très prononcée pour mon personnage central… _

_**Genre :**_ _Fantastique. _

_**Rating :**__ T ? _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les membres de Dir en Grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes – et ce que j'en fais ici n'appartient qu'à mon imagination. _

_Une bonne partie de ce chapitre est en outre très directement inspiré des œuvres de Poppy Z. Brite : Ames Perdues, Anges, et Prise de tête à New York (deux nouvelles des Contes de la fée Verte). Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit très compréhensible pour qui ne les a pas lu..._

Chapitre complémentaire du précédent, avec lequel il aurait bien pu ne faire qu'un.

Pas de bo, car ici, pour un instant, la musique s'arrête…

* * *

**Histoire de fantômes géorgiens **

**Chapitre 5**

**Ghost**

* * *

Dire qu'ils étaient semblables n'aurait pas été juste, bien qu'ils partageassent la même faculté à voir, à saisir l'insensible. Il y avait en l'autre une douceur, une sorte d'instinct de paix profond, une tolérance infinie à l'égard du monde et de la souffrance même, qui consolidaient sa sensibilité trop vive d'une force mentale rare – là où Kyo, lui, se laissait atteindre trop crûment, et ne parvenait à sauvegarder sa raison que par l'exorcisme forcené, fasciné, des sons et des mots. Là où lui-même était trop humain, l'autre acquérait quelque chose de vaguement désincarné, que semblait souligner son nom improbable. Plus qu'un fantôme, cependant, c'était un ange qu'il évoquait – créature que sa nature même ouvre aux blessures du monde, mieux que n'importe qui, tout en le soustrayant à ses griffes les plus acérées.

Mais cette force n'était pas entièrement innée ; il avait fallu du temps pour l'affirmer, la ciseler, et elle devait aussi beaucoup à une autre présence, complémentaire et nécessaire. _Steve_. Le visage plus rude aux joues mangées de barbe, les longs cheveux noirs, la chaleur intime et sauvage d'un autre homme, debout dans l'ombre de la galerie, une guitare à la main ; aux côté de l'autre, toujours. Au hasard des routes dans une antique, immense Thunderbird déglinguée. De scènes en scènes, de clubs en clubs et de villes en villes.

Dans une maison de bois, comme un sanctuaire nimbé de magie blanche, au seuil protégé d'un signe cabalistique et d'une gargouille en argent – encombrée de bouquins, de posters, de canettes vides, de fleurs séchées, de mots calligraphiés et d'étoiles. Des mixtures d'herbes bouillonnant au fond de casseroles de cuivre – une vieille femme au sourire apaisant, morte depuis bien longtemps mais jamais vraiment disparue.

Une intrusion brutale, dans la nuit, sur un parfum de sang, de violence profanatoire : un gamin paumé, visage blême, regard indigo, chevelure encre de Chine et pardessus de soie noire, ne cherchant que des bras pour l'étreindre mais portant en lui l'instinct de mort, et traînant à sa suite trois prédateurs sans scrupules, fous à lier. Deux monstres insouciants, à l'haleine chargée de pourpre et de mauvais alcool. Un père aux yeux de chartreuse, magnifique, glacial et meurtrier comme une lame.

Un affrontement brutal, un compromis désespéré. La mort d'une femme, aux entrailles dévorées par son enfant nouveau-né. Puis un autre combat, dans une chambre empuantie, poisseuse de ténèbres et de sang. Le sang de Steve, en pluie sur son visage. Sur ses mains, le sang du monstre sans âge – _Zillah_ – un couteau fiché dans la tempe, ses yeux maléfiques éteints à jamais. Une vie arrachée pour sauver la seule qui comptât réellement. Sans remords, mais laissant au fond de lui la cicatrice oubliée d'une fracture pénible. Et une protection obscure, celle du gamin trop brutalement grandi, en suspens autour de son être comme une seconde aura.

Ce n'étaient pas les seuls vampires, auxquels il avait survécu. Deux jumeaux se profilaient aussi au fond de son esprit – deux créatures délétères, regards vides, visages tissés de toiles d'araignées, chair blafarde et friable, aux relents de lente pourriture et d'herbes séchées. Un gamin trop jeune, vidé de toute substance sur le bord d'une route. Rires voraces dans la nuit, chanson lancinante, comme un appel.

_La mort est la beauté éternelle…_

_Un amant à mille langues…_

_Un millier de caresses d'insectes…_

_La mort est si facile…*_

La chair ressuscitée, trop splendide, parfumée de sperme, de cigarettes et d'encens trop sucré, sur une scène balayée de projecteurs savants. Un cercle sans fin, qui se fond dans la nuit, dans l'oubli.

D'autres visages, plus poignants. D'autres jumeaux – infiniment plus sauvages. Deux corps aux os trop saillants, mutilés, maculés de boue – double regard vert jaune au dessus d'un puits à souhaits jonché de galets et de fleurs fanées ; deux créatures amputées l'une de l'autre, emportées par l'ange dans le secret de la nuit, pour être réunies, enfin. Réunies dans la mort, vidées de leur sang sur la table d'opération rouillée d'un charlatan sans scrupules…

Des têtes humaines, noyées dans le formol – quelques bocaux volés, abandonnés en plein cœur de la Grande Ville, et la terreur d'éprouver, dans sa propre tête, les sensations de ce qui ne peut pourtant plus en avoir.

Beaucoup de sang, beaucoup de peur, beaucoup de larmes, mais peu à peu la compréhension, l'acceptation lente et profonde de ce que la mort elle-même possède une âme – la souffrance, les volontés corrompues et les désirs brisés, surnageant au-dessus de la disparition pour tenter de se faire entendre.

Et enfin ce garçon, comme dans son cauchemar. _Jon K. _Pommettes acérées, regard de braise éteinte sous des paupières effilées, peau couleur de pain brûlé diaphanéisée par l'oubli, soie multicolore, musique enivrante, enivrée, et tourbillon de flammes, épinglés au-delà du tombeau par une rage glacée, une tension violente, nourries du riche et obscur terreau du vaudou.

Mais cette tension, dans l'esprit de l'autre homme, n'était pas exactement telle qu'il l'avait lui-même ressentie. Sa jalousie poussée jusqu'à la haine s'y faisait moins dévorante, comme apaisée par la douceur de celui qui la recevait. Le désir de s'extirper du néant sonnait un peu moins désespéré, car il avait trouvé, enfin, un objet sur lequel s'appuyer.

Un objet qui possédait la sensibilité, la puissance, le talent, la célébrité nécessaires pour le satisfaire – avec, en plus, comme un lien ténu de sang, une identité à la fois superficielle et profonde, liée à un manque essentiel. Un objet ridiculement fragile, qu'il pourrait bien briser.

Celui-là même sur lequel se concentrait sa rancœur.

Lui, Kyo.

En un réflexe paniqué, le jeune homme s'arracha aux yeux pâles, qui ne faisaient guère que confirmer ce qu'il devinait déjà mais le ramenaient à sa propre impuissance, à cet engagement déjà scellé, impossible à défaire.

Ghost l'aiderait, il le savait, mais quoi que puissent leurs deux forces conjuguées, il lui faudrait accepter de s'ouvrir à l'autre… _Jon K…_ Accepter…

Il avala cul sec le reste de son verre de Bourbon, le claquant sur la table d'un geste brusque qui fit sursauter Kaoru et, mâchoires crispées, regard figé devant lui, il attendit l'entrée en scène des _Ames Perdues… _

* * *

_* La chanson vient directement du roman. _


End file.
